1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of present invention relate to the field of 3D display technology, and in particular, to a 3D grating box and the manufacturing method thereof, and a color filter substrate comprising this 3D grating box and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display device comprising a 3D grating box based on the parallax barrier technology to realize the 3D display effect, and the principal thereof is that: the 3D grating box is provided in front of the display screen, the left eye and the right eye of a user can see respectively the pictures with parallax because of the shield of the strip grating in the 3D grating box, and thus the 3D display effect is realized.
A solar cell can convert the optical energy into the electrical energy that may be stored and used. The solar cell mainly comprises a photoelectric conversion device and electrodes provided on both ends of the photoelectric conversion device. The two electrodes are connected respectively to both ends of a storage battery to store the converted electrical energy.
In the display device that comprises a solar cell, the solar cell is provided within the display panel. The manufacturing process is very complex.